bestofthebestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Rage Saiyan
Rage Saiyan's are absolutely and undeniably the most powerful race in the universe. Technically they're a sub-species of Saiyan. They are much more aggressive and much more powerful than a Saiyan or Legendary Saiyan by a factor of 1 000. When they are born they have a powerlevel of 500 000 and their powerlevel raises much higher and at a faster rate. History In the history of the Saiyan race only a handful of Saiyan were actually Rage Saiyans, Only happening about once every 10 000 years. They were naturally adored due to their extremely high powerlevel and the major rage and aggressiveness in the ancient Saiyan world. But when the last one was born he was sentenced to be killed but his father fled with him to the planet Kryptonite made entirely of krypton. When the Saiyan's came to kill them the naturely powerful Kryptonitian's defended them. There was a 100 year war after that only Clash the Rage Saiyan remained standing. He then boarded his father spaceship and fled to another universe called Mixed-Up, then kept going until he made it to the planet Last Stand. There he trained and faught against many opponents. Until he achieved Mega Saiyan. Then he had to train in gravity chambers and time chambers to get truely powerful. Then one day a Warrior named Slash who had a unforettable smirk challenged him, the battle was truely something to see neither one could win. So they agreed to keep training until one of them was stronger. Many years passed then Clash was ill he just wasn't able to get enraged so he went to find Rage he searched many millenia until he found Slash had already been killed, then he found a new level of both rage and power. He searched everywhere for Slash's killer but couldn't find him then "it" happened he transformed into a Rage Mega Saiyan and he started to just destroy and kill. Then a "beast" came and attacked him and it actually hurt. So in retaliation he attacked back then the beast smirked. Then Clash realized that he was on the same planet as what he found Slash on. He also realized that this Beast was Slash, "but how could this be Slash". Then the beast transformed into a more humanoid form and then they faught and Clash won barely. So then he proceded to tell Clash how he done this to him in order to unlock his full potential. That for him rage is power and to never lose it again. Clash is still training to become a better warrior along with Slash... ...and that's the story of the Rage Saiyan. 'Physiology' 'Appearance' Rage Saiyans look the exact same as any other Saiyan which are outwardly very similar to any other Humans, with the exception of their monkey-like tails and a larger muscular build. But a Rage Saiyan can only get black hair and therefore cannot get different colored hair like other Saiyans. 'Tail' All Rage Saiyan's are born with tails, monkey-like in appearance and covered in brownish fur. The tail is not a sensitive area like it is for a Saiyan who had not trained it. The tail is very prehensile, and can be used to grasp things. The tail also provides a gift that allows a Rage Saiyan to transform into an Great Ape if exposed to the Blutz Waves of a full moon. If the tail is removed, this power is lost. All Saiyans have the ability for their tail to grow back, unless it is permanently removed. It seems to grow back for unknown reasons. 'Personality' Rage Saiyans are much like Saiyans but where they differ is that a Rage Saiyan is much more aggressive. Meaning they have all the same traits just more aggressive. 'Powers' 'Ki' Rage Saiyan's naturally possess amazing levels of ki even for a Saiyan's standard due to having such high powerlevels. They are the only race capable of using Red Rage Ki meaning with Black Death Ki meaning an almost definite defeat. Their Ki also grants them several superhuman abilities. 'Super Strength' Rage Saiyan's naturally possess exceptional strength - far greater than that of other humans and alien races - and are quintessentially built for fighting. They are capable of easily lifting in the megaton range when they are about 5 years of age. Their strength further develops as they age. 'Super Durability' Rage Saiyan's have a knack for recieving HUGE! amounts of damage and have nothing to show for it but a few scratches and on occasion broken bones at the age of 5. 'Flight' Rage Saiyan's can fly at orbital velocities at the age of 5. 'Super Speed' Rage Saiyan's can run and move at hypersonic speeds at the age of 5. 'Super Reflexes' Rage Saiyan's can have reaction speeds of mach-5 000 at the age of 5. 'Super Agility' Rage Saiyan's are far more agile than a Saiyan. 'Super Stamina' Rage Saiyan's are absolutely inexausible. 'Super Sense of Smell' Rage Saiyan's have the ability to smell stuff several planets away and have perfect control over that sense. 'Healing Factor' Rage Saiyan's heal at a much faster rate than a human and after he heals he becomes much stronger. 'Longevity' Rage Saiyan's are fuctionally immortal the second they turn 18. 'No Need for Oxygen' Rage Saiyan's have no need for oxygen. Transformations 'Mega Saiyan' Mega Saiyan is a Rage Saiyan transformation that boosts their powerlevel by 1 000 and gives them a red aura with black lighting making them very intimidating. 'Rage Mega Saiyan' ''' '''Rage Mega Saiyan is the final Rage Saiyan transformation that boosts their powerlevel by 1 000 and maintains their red aura with black lightning. This transformation makes them virtually indestructible and gives them unmeasurable strength meaning they are almost invincible. They also grow to grotesque proportions gaining both height and weight increasing overall mass by about 1 000 pounds making. It should be noted that while in Rage Mega Saiyan a Rage Saiyan doesn't loose any speed at all. They infact gain speed to a great degree. While in the form a Rage Saiyan doesn't need to eat or sleep and they gain a monumental amount of Ki.